Love Prevails
by orlydepp
Summary: What do you get when you write a slash story around a System of A Down song?... A legolas/frodo slashfic based around the song Ego Brain by SOAD... [i recommend it]


The song that this story contains is called "Ego Brain" by System of A Down. I suggest go buying their album Steal This Album, it's awesome.

Anywho... this story contains Legolas/Frodo slash. It's not much though, lol... I don't exactly know if it'll make sense or not, I can only hope.

P.S- Even if you don't like the story... I really recommend at least getting this song on mp3 or something. It's worth it... trust me.

----------------------------------

**Life is but a dream**

Frodo looked up into the blue sky, deep in thought. The sun bathed his face. He felt calm... peaceful... like he was floating.

**Drifting on a stream, a stream**

He laughed at himself, of coarse he was floating. He, along with the rest of the Fellowship, was floating down the river.

**Consciously it seems**

He looked at the person who was rowing his boat. It was the elf named Legolas. Legolas had decided to take full responsibly of Frodo. Even though his intentions were more than just protection.

**All of what remains**

Frodo didn't have much left for him. These people he was with were his last hope. The ring was taking control of him. He began to feel dizzy.

**Ego Brain**

Legolas turned around to check on Frodo. He noticed that Frodo was becoming a bit out of it. He splashed water onto to Frodo to help him out. Frodo snapped out of his daze.

"_I know that would help. It helps being an elf, ya know..."_ Legolas said as he winked.

Frodo laughed... thinking that Legolas had an ego sometimes... and sometimes was the key word there.

**And they shame**

Legolas looked ahead to his other friends in the other boards. Anger filled his head when he thought about what Aragorn had said to him the other day. The day Legolas had gone to him to ask for some good advice.

**Shame, love after it rains**

How he remembered his question so clear.

_"Aragorn... can I ask you something?"_

Aragorn turned around in shock at Legolas's questions and told him that he could. Legolas went on to explain to Aragorn that he had feelings for Frodo. Aragorn immediately shot down Legolas. Aragorn put shame onto Legolas's feelings and refused to talk to him.

**You see my pain is real**

Frodo watched as Legolas sat deep in thought. He was surprised when he suddenly saw tears form in Legolas's eyes. Frodo knew what was bothering Legolas; for Legolas had told Frodo how he felt before he told Aragorn.

**Watch my world dissolve**

Without the support of their fellow friends; Legolas felt like he was going to fail... or die from heartbreak.

**And pretend that none of us see the Fall**

Frodo tried to calm Legolas, but Legolas denied that anything was wrong. He tried to tell Frodo he was fine. Legolas knew deep down inside he was lying. He didn't want to hurt Frodo.

**As I turn to sand**

Legolas started to become despondent to all of Frodo's urges. He felt like he was sinking... if only he could stop thinking about Aragorn.

**You took me by the hand**

Frodo grabbed Legolas's hand. Legolas snapped out of his trance and was very surprised. He looked into Frodo's eyes with a look of pure shock on his face. The site of Frodo made him relax in a second.

**And declared, that love prevails over all**

_"Legolas, don't worry... our love with get us through this."_ Frodo said, giving a reassuring look to Legolas.

Frodo let go of Legolas's hand and sank back down into his seat.

**I am just a man**

Legolas had so many thoughts racing through his head. His thoughts drifted back once more to Aragorn. Then it hit Legolas... Aragorn was only a human man... he didn't fully understand feelings that elves and hobbits could have. Legolas felt so much better; especially after what Frodo had done. He looked down at his hand and smiled.

**Fighting other men**

Legolas couldn't get so wrapped up in his feelings for Frodo, though. They were out on a mission... this was just one of the peaceful moments they would have before they went out to fight again. He just wished they weren't on a river so he could... hold... Frodo.

**For land, for land**

Frodo's voice cut into Legolas's mind when he asked where they were going next. As Legolas looked back at him; he replied that they were going to try to help save Helms Deep.

**While I turn to sand**

They both looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Both hoped that nothing happened to the other. The mere thought of either dying was enough to make them break down into a million pieces.

**In Spite of the pain**

Frodo laughed at the thought. He was hurting deep down inside. He wanted nothing more to be out of all this fighting and pain. He wanted to be happy with Legolas. In time, his dreams would come true.

**Ego Brain**

Legolas didn't worry about himself dying. He always ended up killing the most enemies. He had nothing to worry about. Frodo was the one everybody was after.

**And they shame**

Nobody seemed to like the fact that Frodo had been the one to be the ring bearer in the first place. They all looked down upon the idea. Then they would realize that they were too scared to do it themselves. But now that it was known that Frodo and Legolas were in love made it worse. Were Legolas's intentions more than love?

**Shame, love after it rains**

The clouds began to turn black. Drops of water started to splash down from the sky. The group decided to head to shore to camp out. When they reached dry ground; Aragorn came over and whisked Frodo away so he couldn't be near Legolas. Aragorn didn't want them to be together... no matter how hard they tried.

**You see my pain is real**

Legolas turned around to talk to Frodo, but Frodo wasn't there. He then saw that Aragorn was taking Frodo away. He saw Frodo look back at him with panic and pain in his eyes.

**Watch my world dissolve**

Legolas started to break down as he realized that nobody wanted him and Frodo to be near each other. He realized that they had started to distrust him. All his hopes and dreams were falling apart. He felt betrayed.

**And pretend that none of us see the Fall**

Various members of the Fellowship walked past him. They could see that Legolas was breaking down, but they acted like nothing was happened. They didn't agree with Aragorn's actions... They just didn't want to go against Aragorn. They were too scared to sick up for themselves; yet alone Legolas.

**As I turn to sand**

Legolas was lying down on the shore crying. Nobody paid any attention to him. After all the help he had given them; this is how they repay him? He gives out his most valuable secret in hope he would get some help, but in turn all they do is ignore him.

**You took me by the hand**

He suddenly felt a light touch on his hand. His eyes snapped open. He looked up and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Tears formed in his eyes and he saw Frodo leaning towards him. 

**And declared, that love prevails over all**

Frodo's lips were near Legolas's as he whispered... _"Just believe in our love for each other. As long as we have this... we will be fine... believe in love, Legolas."_

**All of what remains**

Legolas opened his eyes and turned onto his back. It was all a dream. The message in the dream could no be truer. As long as the love between Frodo and him stayed; everything would be fine.

**Ego Brain**

The entire Fellowship walked into the forest. They knew a battle was a few seconds away. None were worried, though. They knew they would win. They never lost, and they wouldn't start loosing now. Legolas especially wouldn't let down Frodo.

**And they shame**

As the fighting began, and all of the enemies were killed... the Fellowship started to feel sorry for Saruman. He thought that going to the side of Sauron would help him defeat the world. They began to pity him and look down onto Saruman, who was once their friend.

**Shame, love after it rains**

The water still poured down from the sky. Legolas turned to Frodo. Frodo's hair was hanging down in front of his face; dripping with water. Legolas couldn't help but smile. They both had survived. The love that nobody else seemed to agree with them on had gotten them through it all.

**You see my pain is real**

Out of nowhere, an arrow pierced through the air. Legolas watched as time moved in slow motion. The arrow zoomed right towards Frodo. Legolas was frozen to the ground. He tried to run... he tried to scream to warn Frodo. He had no control over his own body. The arrow stabbed Frodo in the chest.

**Watch my world dissolve**

Legolas finally became mobile again and ran over to Frodo. Frodo was on the ground spazzing out. He looked up at Legolas with pure terror on his face and a tear in his eyes. 

**And pretend that none of us see the Fall**

Nobody else seemed to notice that Frodo had been shot. Nobody was coming to his rescue. Was this some cruel punishment for Legolas? Did they think that killing Frodo was the best way to keep them apart?

**As I turn to sand**

Tears rolled down Legolas's cheeks. He embraced Frodo in his arms. He could feel Frodo's breath becoming shorter and shorter. Legolas began to cry even more. His tears rolled down his cheek and dropped off onto the top of Frodo's head.

**You took me by the hand**

Legolas suddenly felt something reach for his hand. He released Frodo and saw that he was awake. How could he have forgotten? Elf tears have special powers of there own. The pure fact that Legolas's tears contained strong love made them even more powerful. He looked into Frodo's eyes and wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He would never let go; no matter what anybody said.

**And declared, that love prevails over all**

Frodo whispered into Legolas's ears... _"See what I said... love would get us through everything, and it did."_

Legolas had never heard such truer words in his life. From that point on; nothing would ever sway or get in the way of his feelings for Frodo.

He looked at Frodo and said... _"You and I will use the love and be happy together for the rest of your life. I promise you that."_


End file.
